<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pooches &amp; Accidents by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873825">Pooches &amp; Accidents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pets, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will?” Hannibal’s voice. It was so calm, so controlled. </p>
<p> “It’s Chesapeake.” There was a stillness behind him, an impression of a predator preparing to spring. Even Chesapeake froze. It took Will only a moment to realize where the fury was directed. He straightened, turning slightly. “Don’t, it was an accident.” </p>
<p> “Committed by a blind woman?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pooches &amp; Accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told you Chesapeake was going to cause more trouble...okay...technically, it wasn't the pups fault. </p>
<p>Also, if you're wondering why Will is calling Hannibal, Aldo, that's his cover name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dog yelping drew Will out of his dozing. He jerked up, pushing himself away from Hannibal as he listened. Another yowl of pain had him scrambling from the couch and to the front door of their home. He ripped it open, running down the driveway, following the screams of pain. The driver of the car was already out, her face a mask of horror and panic as she knelt next to the wounded animal. Will rounded the front of the car, heart dropping and eyes widening when he saw it was Chesapeake. </p>
<p> The ten-month-old puppy had blood soaking into his fur, his eyes wide with pain and fear. “I’m sorry, I…” the woman tried.</p>
<p> “Go away.” He shot her a look and she stood, backing up to the driver side of the car. He knew it was an accident, but the darker part of him demanded some form of justice. “Hey boy, it’s okay.” His tone was gentle as he bent down, reaching slowly out, only for the puppy to snap blindly at him. He tugged his shirt over his head and once again moved in. “It’s okay, come on now.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat. Would his dog even survive?</p>
<p> “Will?” Hannibal’s voice. It was so calm, so controlled. </p>
<p> “It’s Chesapeake.” There was a stillness behind him, an impression of a predator preparing to spring. Even Chesapeake froze. It took Will only a moment to realize where the fury was directed. He straightened, turning slightly. “Don’t, it was an accident.” </p>
<p> “Committed by a blind woman?”</p>
<p> “Aldo.” His eyes were on the woman and Will didn’t have to look to know she was paralyzed by terror. “Just help me.” </p>
<p> Maybe it was the barely restrained tears or maybe the way Will’s voice quavered, either way something got through to him. Hannibal’s eyes moved to him, softening a fraction. “If that’s what you wish, then she can go free.” His jaw was clenched as he prowled around Will and crouched down next to the dog. Chesapeake didn’t even attempt to bite him, simply let Hannibal lift him gently into his arms. “Let’s go, before I change my mind.” </p>
<p> Will nodded as he wrapped the shirt around Chesapeake’s head and tied it, to keep him calm and just in case. “I’ll get the keys.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hannibal cradled Chesapeake against his chest as Will drove as quickly as possible to the veterinary clinic. In any other circumstance, he would have admired the care and gentleness he was witnessing. The puppy shook and whined, obviously terrified, but his need to lash out was obviously being held in check by whatever signals he was receiving from Hannibal. He went over how this could be happening. Chesapeake had been in the backyard, had been chewing on the bone Hannibal had given him the last time he had checked on him. Had he found a gap in the fence? Had he dug one? He would check as soon as they got home, and would make sure this never happened again. The LVC came into view and Will was relieved to find an empty spot right across the street. He practically jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side, letting Hannibal out. </p>
<p> He wanted to help, to hold Chesapeake and comfort him, but he didn’t want to make things worse. He relegated himself to talking to the receptionist, gripping his keys to stop his hands from shaking as he explained what had happened. Their veterinarian, Dr. Grady, was thankfully in and he had a tech take Chesapeake right away. “We need x-rays and we’ll need to sedate him.” Grady told them.</p>
<p> “Whatever he needs, cost is irrelevant.” Hannibal replied. “And tell us honestly, will the dog survive?”</p>
<p> “All I can say, at the moment, is we will take good care of him.” The doctor’s eyes moved over Hannibal. “Maybe you would like to go home and get changed, he’ll be safe here and we’ll call you, Mr. Chiara.”</p>
<p> Hannibal nodded and Will finally noticed that he was covered in blood. It wasn’t like it was the first time, Hell he had seen him soaked from head to toe, but there was something about it being Chesapeake’s. “We can’t just leave him.” It would feel too much like abandonment to Will, like he was giving up.</p>
<p> A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezed and he let his eyes jump to Hannibal. “I promise you, we’ll return.”</p>
<p> “But…”</p>
<p> “We can do nothing more for him.” </p>
<p> Will knew he was right. Hannibal had been a surgeon, he would know. He swallowed, took a breath, and nodded “Okay.” He looked to Grady. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hannibal drove them home and Will stared out the passenger window, hating himself for leaving. He tried not to imagine the worst-case scenario, but he couldn’t stop himself. Chesapeake dying would be his fault, he would have no one else to blame but himself, and he knew Hannibal had to blame him too. He wasn’t getting anything from him, not a single emotion, only a deathly emptiness that made him feel like he was lost in a sea of nothingness. When they got home, he didn’t say anything as he followed Hannibal inside, too focused on the what if’s, on how he could fix this. He needed to check the yard, find the gap Chesapeake had slipped through, and repair it. Hannibal’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, and he found himself being pulled through their bedroom to the bathroom.</p>
<p> “I should find where he escaped from.” The shower being started was the only response he received. </p>
<p> “We’ll shower first.” </p>
<p> “Not right now, I need to…” Hands framed his face, tipping his head back, and his response died on his lips. It was there, in his eyes, a shock of emotions that hit him in the chest, taking his breath away. Anger at Chesapeake being injured mingled with fear and regret, but most of all it was the affection he bore for the wire-haired pup. Will had known he had become fond of Chesapeake, but he hadn’t realized just how much. He was hurting and hating, but doing so silently instead of raging. “Okay, shower first.” </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> Will washed the blood away, fingers sweeping it off Hannibal’s skin. It helped them both relax, and they stood there for a few moments, holding each other as the water chased away the chill Chesapeake’s accident had brought. The phone ringing had them pulling apart, and Will was out before Hannibal could even begin to move. “I’ll get it, you finish up.”<br/>
He needed to know everything was okay, that he hadn’t killed his dog. He grabbed a towel, barely hearing the shower shut off as he wrapped it around his hips. He slipped on the way to the living room in his haste, barely managing to catch himself so he wouldn't fall. He lifted the phone and answered. “Yes, this is he." A new wave of fear hit him. "Is he okay? Did something happen?.” His chest felt tight as he braced himself, his fingers gripping the phone. “Really?” Relief hit him so hard he had to sit down. “That’s...that’s amazing news. Yes, whatever he needs, thank you.” He hung up, the phone left on the coffee table, as he dropped his head into his hands. </p>
<p>“Will?” He looked up. Hannibal was still drying his hair. He had obviously hastily followed him. “What did they say?” </p>
<p>“The damage was mostly external, that’s where all the blood came from. Internally, three broken ribs and a fractured hind leg. He’s going to be okay.” He took a breath, calming himself. “We should look the yard over.”</p>
<p>“You should dress first.”</p>
<p>“I guess I forgot.” </p>
<p>“The last thing you need, is to get sick.” </p>
<p>“I know.” He stood, but instead of heading straight for their room, he wrapped Hannibal in a hug. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Hannibal hugged him back, let his fingers rub the back of his neck. “What am I being thanked for?”</p>
<p>“Not killing that woman or completely losing it. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” </p>
<p>“I would be a poor excuse for a husband if I couldn’t be there for you when you need me.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Get dressed, Will.” </p>
<p>He nodded and left Hannibal to pull on something warm. Once he was fully clothed and his hair was fully dried, he and Hannibal went out to the backyard, checking the fence line. It was Will that found the hole and he filled it back in, planning on extending the fence into the ground so it would be harder for Chesapeake to escape while he was still being trained. </p>
<p>“I should have checked for this before.”</p>
<p>“You can’t focus on the what if’s. What happened, happened, all we can do is ensure we don’t make the same mistake again.” He ran a hand up and down Will’s back. “Come, we can drop off his favorite blanket and pick up supplies.”</p>
<p>Will gave him a small smile. “That sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>